


desperate measures

by illea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/pseuds/illea
Summary: The sun fracturing through the dirty glass walls of the greenhouse threw shadows across Anathema’s workspace. In the fading light, the purple flowers of theAconitum napelluslooked almost blue. It was far too beautiful a plant to be so poisonous, but Anathema supposed that was what she loved best about it.(In which Newt will do anything to coax Anathema away from her greenhouse).
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	desperate measures

The sun fracturing through the dirty glass walls of the greenhouse threw shadows across Anathema’s workspace. In the fading light, the purple flowers of the _Aconitum napellus_ looked almost blue. It was far too beautiful a plant to be so poisonous, but Anathema supposed that was what she loved best about it. She brushed a finger along one of the leaves and felt her skin begin to tingle at the contact.

She could sit in front of her sketchbook for hours and she would never get the leaves on this one quite right. With their ragged, flickering shape, they looked like tongues of fire — albeit green ones. Anathema crumpled up her current attempt and threw it across the room.

“Ow,” Newt said, walking into the greenhouse at the perfect moment to get nailed on the head with her paper projectile.

“There’s no way that hurt,” she replied, rolling her eyes. Newt grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Still can’t get the aconite?”

“One day I’ll pass this notebook down to our children and all of these hours spent in the greenhouse will be worth it."

“We need to have children first,” Newt replied. “We certainly can’t do that if you’re always in here.”

“One more hour?” she asked, twisting around to give him an innocent smile. He shook his head.

“Don’t make me resort to desperate measures, Anathema.”

“Do you know any other kind?”

“Ha ha,” Newt said dryly. “You've done it now.”

He reached out and wrapped his hand around one of the purple flowers she’d been examining so carefully.

“Newt!” Anathema said, tugging on his arm. He didn’t budge. She wanted to pull harder but she was torn between helping her idiot husband and keeping the flower safe. That thing took _years_ to germinate.

“Newton Pulsifer,” she said firmly, glaring up at him. “Unhand that flower right now or I’ll kill you myself.”

He let go and held his hand out in front of her.

“My darling, I’m afraid to report that I can’t feel my fingers.”

“I’m afraid that I ever married you,” she replied, pushing him out of the greenhouse with a scowl. “You know there’s no treatment for that?”

“I know,” he replied, cradling his limp hand dramatically. “Looks like you’ll have to keep watch over me in case something happens.”

Anathema brushed the hair off of his forehead with worry in her eyes. He leaned into her touch, nuzzling into her hand so it cupped his cheek.

“Does that help?” she asked. He nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. Anathema comforted him for a moment longer before punching him in the chest with a significant amount of force. His hands flew to his sternum on reflex, including the one that was supposedly numb.

“What was that for?” he yelped.

“The flowers are the least poisonous part, you idiot. It would’ve taken more than a few seconds to numb all of your fingers.”

Newt smiled cheekily and wrapped his now-functioning hand around her waist, pulling her in close.

“I might’ve been exaggerating.”

Anathema couldn’t hide her amusement. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss that made her entire body tingle more than aconite ever could.

“What do you say we head inside and give that notebook a purpose?” he murmured. Anathema leaned in for another kiss and then dragged him towards the house so quickly he almost tripped.

The plants could wait. She had more important things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> (prompts: Anathema, hurt/comfort)
> 
> This was written as part of a flash fic challenge with [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/) where we choose a fandom/character and trope/scenario out of a box. I clearly didn't stick too closely to hurt/comfort but I couldn't bear to hurt either of these babies, tbh.


End file.
